The Dark That Fills My Mind
by death-for-a-moment
Summary: Kiara Lesto has gone to Salem Magic Academy all her life. When her mom suddenly decides to move to England, Kiara's life is turned upside down. She's connected to Voldemort and slowly falling for the one guy who irritates her the mostDraco Malfoy!
1. The Party of Cries and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Kiara, Charlie, Jay, Pokey, Chelz, Nikka, Loki, and Kiara's mom, however are mine.

CHAPTER 1: The Party of Cries and Good-byes 

Ever since I was 11 years old, I've gone to the Salem Magic Academy in Massachusetts, U.S. which I loved. But, when I was sixteen I had to drop my whole life to move to England. And why? Because some A-hole who claims to be my father had found where we lived. You see, my mom ran from England, and him, while she was pregnant with me. Im not sure why, but I know he wasn't a 'nice' person. Oh, I forgot; I am Kiara Lesto. And I'm a 'pureblood' witch, as if that shit matters to me.

I turned and saw my reflection in my French doors. I'm pretty skinny. I have that pale look that most Goths go for. I have light blue eyes but violet with my contacts on, and black hair that is shorter in front and has red tips.

I have so many friends there, it really sucked to be leaving. I left my balcony and went back inside and looked at the clock, 11:55, five more minutes. I was sneaking out to go to a party. I didn't care that my mom would be pissed, it was her fault for ruining my life anyway. I should enjoy my last night with my friends. I grabbed my messenger bag and packed some things. I had just put on my Illig buckle and grommet skirt and a black corset top and finished tying my boot laces when a horn honked. I walked down the balcony steps and hopped in.

We drove to the party. As soon as we entered the bass made my whole body vibrate. I smiled at the booming rock music. We saw the host of the party, a friend from school, his parents went off to Alabama to visit some relatives. "Hey Charlie." I called.

He looked over and smiled, "Hey, Key, so you came after all."

"Hells yeah, you don't think I'd miss the last of your wonderful parties did you?"

He laughed, "No, not really. I still can't believe your leaving me." he pouted.

I hugged him, "I still see you guys over the summer. I promise I'll come back."

"You had better" he said hugging me back.

While at the party Jay and my other friends got totally wasted. But I refused to drink. I'll have a mudslide, or something like that, but I so rarely drunk. I was sitting on Charlie's lap as he raised his third beer to his lips. I snatched it away from him. "Alright Charlie, you've had enough."

"Dude, Key, it's only my third."

"Yeah, and that will turn into five. You're already legally drunk. Please take my advice. I really don't want to spend my last night here grieving for dead friends." I said sending him on a guilt trip.

He sighed, "Okay, your right. Thanks Key." He hugged me.

"Yeah, well what will you do without me?" I looked at my watch, 2:00. "Shit, I got to get back home. Charlie will you drive me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but why don't you apaperate or use floo powder?"

"My mother's proofed the house," I replied.

"I'll leave a note for them."

"Thanks Charlie, I'll miss you." I leaned over and hugged him as we pulled up to my house.

"I'll miss you too. Here…" he pulled back from the hug and got out and went to his trunk. He pulled out a guitar and handed it to me. It was black and had purple and blue flames on it.

"Charlie!" I said as I started to cry. Charlie's the only one who's ever seen me cry, we've been friends forever. I hugged him tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

He hugged me back, "I know, I'll miss you too, Kiara. Promise to write?"

I nodded and stepped back and wiped my tears away, "Yeah, every week. Bye Charlie, tell the others I said bye and that I'll miss them."

He, then took off his leather trench-coat and handed it to me.

I didn't take it. "Charlie, no, I'm not going to take your trench away from you!"

"You're not taking it away. I'm giving it to you. Kiara, take it. I have one from you at home. I want you to have one from me."

My lip trembled as I took it from him and I was hit by another wave of tears. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Kiara, don't forget about me, okay? No matter how much better your new friends will be, don't forget about me." He said, his voice shaking.

"Charlie, we've known each other forever. There's no way in hell I'd forget you!" I stated, a little astounded that he would even think that. I sniffled and pulled back after a minute or so. "I'd better get inside before the Helen-atar goes a-wall."

"Yeah, keep your chin up. And if you start feeling it again, get in touch." With one last smile he left.

I sighed and wiped the tears away from face, mentally scolding myself for crying. I walked up to my doors and went in. I changed into my nightclothes and went to sleep.


	2. The Not So Big Move

Disclaimer: Anything reconized from the books is obviously not mine.

CHAPTER 2: The Not So Big Move

"Kiara Orla Lesto, get your sneaking Goth ass out of bed now!"

That was what I woke up to. My mom, yelling at me. She knew, how did she always know? Stupid question, she's a witch and mom. How can she not know, right question, she's a witch and a mom. The only response she got was a grunt. Then I felt hands on my back and a second later I hit the floor. "Ow, Mother!" I said as I looked up.

And there she stood, arms crossed, glaring down at me. "And just where did you go last night?"

I sighed, I knew there was no point in lying. "Charlie's party."

"After I told you that you couldn't? Kiara, why do you have to sneak out all the time?" she said exasperated.

That pissed me off. She acted like I would be here tomorrow! I couldn't believe her! "Why do you have to destroy my whole life! Why can't I spend my last night with my friends! Why the hell do I have to drop my whole fucking life and go to England!"

"Don't take that tone with me!" she snapped.

I clinched my fists. We glared at each other for a long while. Finally she sighed and closed her eyes. "Kiara, I know you don't want to move. But I think it's better that we move to England. I know you don't understand it, but please believe me when I say that it'll be better for you. Now get dressed, were leaving in twenty minutes." With that she turned and left.

I released my anger, I was quick to flare up. I put on my Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge cd and turned it all the way up and hopped into the shower. After I got out I put on another corset shirt, but this one stopped above my belly-button and pushed my boobs up, and a pair of bondage pants. I also added a spiked choker, a Celtic cross necklace, fishnet gloves, handcuff earrings, and some random rings. I put on my makeup, heavy black eye-liner, black eye-shadow, and dark red lipstick. As I buckled up my boots and put on the trench Charlie had given me, my mom walked in.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. She took out her wand and the things that were still out packed themselves. "We're going by floo-powder. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a handful of the green sand. I stepped inside with my duffle bag-Mom must have taken the rest last night. "Just say the Lesto Manor."

I nodded, threw the sand down and said, "Lesto Manor!" I finally stopped spinning and stepped out and looked around. "Holy shit. Since when do we have a mansion?"

"How many times have I told you not to curse? It's been in the family for ages." My mom said as she stepped out of the fire place. "Your room is in the West Wing. First door on your left. Mine is in the North wing, first on the right." With that she headed toward her room.

I slowly made my way to my room. I opened the door and frowned. The room was FREAKING PINK! I HATED pink! Not only was it pink but it had fairies all over it. I set my duffle bag down, took my wand out and set about making the room fit my taste. Black, dark crimson, dark purple and Goth-like things now encased my room. I smiled and sat down on my bed.

Suddenly the door flew open and my mom walked in. " Good God, Kiara! You destroyed the room!"

"No, I fixed it. It was mutilated when I got here, I saved it."

She rolled her eyes, "I have some friends coming over tonight. We just made plans. They have a son your age. I want you to behave yourself while they're here. Do you understand?"

I feigned a hurt look, "Aw, mom, that one hurt me."

"Kiara" she said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright, I'll try to be a good little girl. But I'm not changing my clothes." I said heatedly.

"Just don't act out." She said giving into my clothing.

I gave her a mock salute saying, "Yes sir, I will not be myself tonight!" With one critical look she left. I sprawled out on my bed and put on Fallen. I spent most of the day putting my room in order.

My room was huge, it included a whole wall bookshelf, a huge walk-in closet, and a master bathroom.


	3. Meeting the Snobby Bestfriend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you reconize from the books **  
**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Snobby Bestfriend**

It was about five when my mom came in, "Kiara, get ready they'll be here any second." Then she left.

I stood up and re-did my hair and make-up. And put my boots back on, and my trench. 'Heh, dress to impress.' I thought with a smirk.

"Kiara!" my mom yelled.

I sighed, the guests were here. I made sure my shirt was okay, 'Well, here goes. Putting it all to the test.' I thought as I walked out of my room and made my way down stairs.

As I entered the living room I saw three blond people.

"There you are. Narcissa, Lucious, this is my daughter, Kiara." She said pulling me to her.

I growled low in my throat and pulled away. "Hey" was all I said, not smiling.

They plastered 'The Smile' on their faces as they greeted me. You know the one, the forced, fake smile. Their critical eyes burned holes into my skin. "And this is our son Draco." They said with a superior tone. Oh how I hated when people acted like that, I wasn't going to like them at all.

A boy with the same color hair and slight paleness stepped forward with the same forced smile. "Hello, Draco, you look so much like your parents. But now, lets eat." The adults headed for the dinning room.

Draco looked me over and smirked. . I scoffed and glared at him, then turned and went into the dinning room.

Mom gave me a huge freaking plate full of food. I groaned inwardly I was on my eat little or none kick. I mostly pushed my food around my plate. After awhile I got tired of listening to them talk. I pushed my chair back, plate in hand and went into the kitchen.

"Kiara, you're wasting food. And you didn't ask to be excused."

I turned to her in shock, how could she be so fake! Fake people pissed me off more then Preps did. So I answered her, "One, I'm not hungry. And two, since when the hell do you care if I say excuse me or not. But to help your act, I'm excusing myself." I turned and left. I stomped to my room. I didn't give a shit that I had just embarrassed her, she deserved it!

I left my door open and flung myself on my bed. A moment later I saw a figure at my door. "What do you want?" I asked Draco.

He looked around my room then leaned against my wall with a smirk. "Maybe I want you." He said seductively.

"Get the fuck out of my room or else!" I snarled, sitting up.

"Ooo, or else what, Goth girl?" He sneered.

"Or else I'll beat the fucking shit out of you." I said getting to my feet.

"Amazing, you really are just like Him." he said softly.

This caught me off guard, "Just like who?" I asked.

He smirked, "Oh just, you know, Him."

I frowned, "No, I don't know. So how about telling me."

"Oh, you don't? Well then, you'll have to ask around."

"Damn it skip the bullshit and-"

"Kiara, Draco, could you come down here?" My mom yelled up.

I let out a huff and followed Draco downstairs.

"Now, as you know you'll both be in your sixth year at Hogwarts. And since you both got your letters today, Draco is going to be staying over. We'll be taking him to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

I glared at my mom, but Draco slapped on that smile. "Thank you Ms. Lesto. It's so kind of you. I wonder though, where am I to be sleeping tonight?"

My mom bought his bull, she actually bought it! "Of course, Draco. It's my pleasure. Your room to the right of Kiara's."

"Is that all you wanted, mom? 'Cause, I've got a cd on pause."

"Yes, Kiara you can go."

With that I left. But it wasn't long until my troubles really started.


	4. Fakes and for God's Sakes

**Disclaimer: **Once again, the only thing I own are my OCs. The things you regonize are J.K. Rowlings.

My door slammed open, "For God's sakes, Kiara! Could you have done anything else to screw up this night!"

I looked up from my drawing. Smiling and tapping the pencil on my chin I said, "Actually, there are many things that I could have done that I didn't."

Her face turned red, she was majorly pissed. "You. Are. Grounded."

"From what, living?" I retorted, "Fine! At least I'm not a fucking fake! How the hell can you do that! Your so double sided! And you say I screwed tonight up? You screwed my whole fucking life up! And, putting that much food on my plate! Are you trying to kill me! You know I'm what I'm going through!"

Once again we were in a stand off. Neither of us daring to look away. But then a drawling voice said, "Excuse me, Ms. Lesto, I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't have a bathroom in my room."

She turned to him, her face returning to it's normal tan color. "Why of course you do! Your room is connected to the same bathroom that Kiara has. Now, it's getting late. We have an early morning. So don't stay up late." She said with meaning as she left.

I grimaced, yeah, as if I'd have sex with Blondie. Actually, now that I had looked at him, he was pretty damn hot. Maybe, just maybe, I could get him to submit…..

"So, babe, are you always that feisty?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Fuck you!" you said venomously.

"Hmmm, I'm glad you want me as much as I want you."

Okay, guess he wasn't the kind to submit. I couldn't take much more of this. I grabbed something from my drawer and walked outside, Mr. White Head following me. I took out a cigarette, flicked my lighter open and lit it. I took a drag and exhaled. "God, she can be a real bitch." I leaned on the balcony and looked up at the full moon. In the distance I heard a wolf howl. I cupped my hands and let out a howl in return.

"You're weird…" Draco said.

I rolled my eyes and took another drag. "You don't know what it's like, do you?"

"I don't know what, what's like?"

I sighed, "Never mind." I snubbed my cigarette in the ashtray and headed back inside. I plopped down on my bed and put on my Evanescence cd. "God, I want to go home. I don't want to live here." I felt drained for some reason and I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Don't….do….a thing…" I said before drifting off.


	5. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **Once again, the only thing I own are my OCs. The things you regonize are J.K. Rowlings.

I stretched and then curled back up before jolting up. 'What happened last night? Did he do anything? If he did, he's dead!' I pushed the blankets off, 'Blankets, I fell asleep on them, not under.' I got up and marched to his room. I knocked on the door, no response. I knocked again, still no reply. I opened the door and walked in.

He was still asleep so I turned to leave, deciding to be civil. I looked back at him as I heard him grunt. The sun's rays came in from the open blinds and fell on him. It was like one of those fairy tale moments. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. His blond hair hardly messed up. I let my eyes travel down his body, he was very nicely built. I smiled, 'God, he's so hot.' I shook my head, 'What the hell am I thinking? He's a jerk!' I stood up and strode to the door. I looked back once and then left.

I put on my Trapt cd and got into the shower. I let the hot water rush over my body with relief. As I turned the water off I was singing 'When all is said and Done'. I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. The door on the other side of the room swung open and a pissed off Draco stomped in. My eyes widened as did his. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me and quickly went into my room, shutting the door.

I leaned against the door and sighed. I shook my head and got dressed. I wore a shirt that said 'I'm a sucker for guys in eyeliner' and a pair of strap Capri's. I put on some dark purple eye shadow and eyeliner and dark red lipstick. I grabbed my trench and left my room, locking it.

As I began walking down the hallway Draco yelled for me, "Hey, Kiara!"

I turned to him, arms crossed. "I bet you loved that didn't you? Well don't you be thinking about it!"

"What? No, well kind of. But what I came to say was I'm sorry. But you know, you've got a great body!" He looked me up and down, seeing my naked body in his mind.

I threw up my arms, "You're impossible!" 'Stupid jerk! That's all he thinks about! And to think I was starting to like him! Bah!' I stalked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's got you all worked up?" Mom asked.

"Draco, he's absolutely impossible! This is why guys tick me off so much! All they think about is sex and their dicks! I swear they should just shove them up their asses!"

My mom laughed at this, "Charlie was never like that." She said smiling.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Yeah, well, Charlie's different. Mom, can I still go back and visit him?"

My mom nodded, "During Holidays we'll go back. I know I asked a lot of you by moving and leaving all your friends. I know you'll get to like it here and at Hogwarts, just give it a chance."

"I guess…" I said pulling down some Pops. I sat down with my milk and cereal and began to eat. I flipped to my spot in Fruits Basket #11 and read as I ate. A few moments later Draco came down.

He cleared his throat and, without looking up, I asked, "Yes, do you want something?"

He didn't reply and I heard him sit down. "Oh good, your up. We'll be leaving pretty soon, so eat up." With that Mom stood and began to walk off. I noted that she was still in her PJ's.


	6. The Food Problem

**Disclaimer: **Once again, the only thing I own are my OCs. The things you regonize are J.K. Rowlings.

I heard Draco take in a breath to say something. I quickly pulled out my wand and sent a roll into his mouth. "I'd keep quiet if I were you. I'm reading my manga, don't interrupt me."

"What's a….maine-gah?" he asked through a mouth full.

I marked my place with a sigh and looked up at him. "One it's really nasty to talk with your mouth full. Two, it's manga. And three, it's a graphic novel that originated in Japan and was translated into English."

"Oh, I see…" he replied.

"Sure, you do." I put in.

"So, whose Charlie?" he asked casually.

"A friend, just a friend," I replied looking at him. "Why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Uh-huh," was all I said as I got up and dumped out my hardly eaten cereal. And headed out into the living room. Draco followed me.

"Why don't you eat?" Draco asked me.

"I do eat…..just not much…." I started.

"Okay, but why?" he pressed.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered.

"Because, it's not good for your health," he said seriously.

"No, shit, Sherlock, do you think I like not…" I didn't finish as I ran from the room and into the bathroom. I started throwing up what I had just eaten.

I flushed the toilet and washed my face and brushed my teeth. But I leaned over the sink, feeling like shit.

Draco had been standing at the door until then. But now he stood beside me, rubbing my back. "Does this always happen?" he asked, swiping some hair out of my face.

I shook my head, "No, not usually. But of late, yes," I sighed and stood up and left the room.


	7. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **Once again, the only thing I own are my OCs. The things you regonize are J.K. Rowlings.

I sat on my bed with my headphones on. I was singing 'Walk Away'. My mom came in as I was singing. "Time to go," she said.

I turned the CD off and followed her downstairs. We went by floo-powder, of course. I stumbled out of the fireplace, coughing. I ended up falling on someone. The person caught me, "Whoa, be careful!" the guy said.

I stood up and looked at him. He had messy black hair, a stunning green eyes that were surrounded by circle glasses. Even in the states we knew who he was. Not that I really cared but my eyes flicked to his scar. "Thanks, I'm sorry. I really hate floo-powder," I said.

He laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He glanced at me, seeing me look at his scar.

"I'm, sorry, I know it must bother you that everyone…"

"No, I'm used to it by now. You know who I am, but who are you?"

I put my hand out, "I'm Kiara Lesto. I just moved here from America," I said as nicely as I could.

He smiled, "It's nice to meet you. You'll be going to Hogwarts, then? Do you think you'll be in Gryffindor?"

"That won't be happening. Kiara will be in Slytherin," Mom said from behind me.

I shot her a glare and was about to speak when she cut in, "Yes, I know you will be in Slytherin, Kiara," she said. "Now, Kiara we have a lot of shopping to do. Let's go!"

"But what about the jerk?" I asked.

"We are leaving, NOW!" she hissed.

"Jeez, keep your pants on. Sorry, Harry, I'll see you later," I said, giving him an apologetic look before storming out, Mom behind me. "So, where is Mr. White head?" I asked.

"He's going to meet up with us later," was her response.

So we went about our day, finally we went to the robe shop. I went in alone. I saw Harry and some other people. I smiled, "Harry!" I called.

He looked over at me with a look. Great he thought I was a stuck up pure-blood, like Draco.

I walked over and stopped in front of him. "Yes, I'm a pure-blood. Yes my mom can be a bitch. But I don't care if it's pure, mixed, purple or green blood. I'm not like her. So don't assume that I am. You know when you assume you make an ass out of U and me," I told him frankly.

He and his friends looked quite stunned. Harry opened his mouth but I continued.

"Please don't think that I am like one of those stuck up Slytherin people. Because I'm not. I have so many muggle friends back home. And I'm sorry for my mom. She's been acting weird lately."

Harry spoke up, "I see. I'm sorry if it seemed like I thought of you that way. I didn't, not after how nice you were. And you don't have to apologize for your mum."

"Oh, okay…" I said.

The boy with red hair cut in with a cough.

I looked at him, "I'm Kiara," I said with a smile.

He nodded, "I'm Ron Weasley and that's Hermione Granger."

I nodded and sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione turned to me, "Where are you from, you have an accent," she asked.

I laughed, "To me, you guys have the accent! I came from America. My mom and I just moved here yesterday," I told her.

My cell phone rang. I pulled answered it, standing up and walking away. It was Charlie calling to check on me. As I hung up my mom came in.

"Kiara, dear, we have to go. Micha is coming for a visit," she said.

I nodded, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I'll see ya at school!" I said as we left.

Micha was a good friend of my mother's. He was one of the darkest wizards I had ever met (to that date, at least). If he was coming for a visit, we knew it was important.


	8. An Unpleasent Visit

**Disclaimer: **Once again, the only thing I own are my OCs. The things you regonize are J.K. Rowlings.

As we stepped out of the fireplace, we found Micha already there. My mother shook his hand.

"You look well, Kiara," he said to me. I simply nodded in return.

We all sat in the living room while a house elf brought us some tea.

"So, Micha, what news do you bring?" Mother asked.

He sighed, "Not good news, I'm afraid. There is no way around it. Not now that you're in London. He knows and he has been informed that the child does not know who her father is," they both glanced at me.

I was getting pissed, "I'm right here you know! And I don't give who my father is. He's a shit ass!"

Mother shook her head, "And who has informed him?"

"I was sworn not to tell."

"I know who it was. It was the Malfoy's! Who else would be such jerks!"

Mother sighed, "What has he said?"

"He's said that he will reveal himself to her when he feels the time is right," Micha said.

"Tell him, to go fuck himself because I don't want anything to do with that jack ass!" I yelled before storming up to my room and slamming the door.

I turned my System of a Down cd up to the max. I belted out all the songs. I collapsed onto my bed as AFI started to play. I fell asleep.

When I awoke the darkness of my room told me it was night. I stood up and went to my window seat. I pushed the sheer curtains back and sat down, pulling one knee up to my chest.

"So, had a tantrum, did we?" a familiar voice asked.

"What's it to you, big mouth!"

"I didn't tell!" he snapped.

"yeah, right!" I stood up and pushed past him. I headed downstairs and straight outside, slamming the French doors. I breathed the cool air. After calming down I went back inside. I went back into my room and fixed myself and put my trench back on. Grapping my house key I trekked downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to The Black Rose!" I called out.

She came into the foyer, "Why don't you take Draco with you?" she asked.

"Him, they'd eat him alive! They're sharks, he's….shark food," I said looking at him.

"Kiara," she said warningly.

"Alright, let's go Blondie," I said putting my hand out. "We're apaparating."

He took my hand and I apaparated outside the club. I straightened my trench and walked past the bouncer.

"Hey!" Draco snapped.

I turned around, "Oh, he's mine," I said to the bouncer. He nodded and let Draco pass. "Stick close to me and you won't get hurt," I told him over the music.


	9. The Black Rose

**Disclaimer: **Once again, the only thing I own are my OCs. The things you regonize are J.K. Rowlings.

That night the club was a rave. It often changed depending on the DJ. I headed to the spot where my group always hung. "Charlie, Jay!" I said, giving them a high-five.

"Kiara, we didn't think you'd be coming!" Jay exclaimed hugging me.

"Yeah, well school hasn't started yet," I replied. Right then Draco elbowed me, "Oh yeah, guys this is sh-I mean Draco. Draco this is my crew, Charlie, Jay, Chelz, Nikka, Pokey, Raven, and Loki!" I pointed to them in turn. "Draco is my official guide at Hogwarts!"

"Oh, sweet, hey Draco, so does he get a nick?" Pokey asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, he ain't a groupie," I said. Suddenly I heard a song I knew, "Cascada!" I yelled. I grabbed the closest person and pulled them to the dance floor. We started to dance together, and in close proximity. I had moments were I raved, of course but other than that we danced.

When the song ended, we went back to the table and I chugged down the water Charlie had got for me. We started to talk about what we would do with the band once school started.

"Wait, you have a band?" asked Draco.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're called Twining Souls! Anyway, once I go to school we won't be able to have any more gigs, cuz I can't get out of school. It's like a boarding school," I told them all.

"Damn it! We were just getting ourselves off the ground, too!" Pokey hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry, guys," I said lamely.

"It's not your fault Keys. Things will always happen," Loki said.

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

Chelz stood up, "Enough of this, I came to party!"

We all laughed and got up, "Come on Draco!" I said with a smile as I led him to the dance floor again.

This time they played a song you could really 'dance' too. I put my arms around Draco's neck and started dancing, throwing my head around a bit. We danced non-stop for hours! When we finally stopped I looked at my watch, "Shit, it's twelve already, we have to go!" I hugged my friends and Draco and I exited the club. We then apaparated back home.


End file.
